Image-capturing devices include cameras, portable handheld electronic devices, and other electronic devices. The images captured by image-capturing devices can be constructed by an application to create a panorama. The application needs to know a direction of a sweep motion of the image-capturing device to determine the panorama. One prior approach requires user input for determining the direction. This approach can frustrate a user experience and clutter a user interface due to the required user input for determining the direction.